


Just A Little Something

by hostage



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Cute, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Nudity, PWP, Penis Size, Penises, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, School, Smut, Study Date, Study Group, Swearing, Sweet, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostage/pseuds/hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, I've never-" Marcel begins, but Louis cuts him off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know," he smiles softly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, I mean-" Marcel furrows his brow adorably, trying to get his point across. "Not- not even a kiss."</i>
</p><p>Or, Marcel brings Louis an entirely new meaning to "working in pairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Something

Okay, first of all, fuck school. And even worse than school: homework. And as if it could get any worse than that: fucking group projects. Louis would literally rather just stay home by himself and copy his own shit off of Google to get a passing grade than to share his work with someone he doesn’t want to see at school let alone in his spare time. But unfortunately teachers have this thing where they like to stick students with other students they’re completely awful with and call it “working in pairs.”

He can’t be an entirely critical person, though. Like, he feels bad. It’s February and they’ve just received their culminating projects and he’s been stuck with none other than Marcel. He’s a nice guy but, shit, their teacher couldn’t have chosen anyone more of his opposite.

Marcel is ― he can’t even put it nicely, he’s the nerd of the class. Literally. Thick frames, gelled hair, sweater vests and all. Maybe if he wasn’t so... _eager_ he would be a little more tolerable, Louis thinks. Cute even. But what the fuck is he saying, it’s Marcel.

Louis watches idly by Marcel’s side as he’s deep into Wikipedia on his laptop. He types out a few notes to himself on the side then resumes to his endless scrolling. Louis impatiently checks the clock. It’s only been twenty minutes. Literally feels like forty.

His gaze lazily travels back to the bland laptop screen Marcel is so curiously clicking away at. He really doesn’t get nerds.

Basically, he doesn’t get Marcel.

Another ten minutes pass until Marcel pauses to remove his glasses and wipe at the sweat forming below his eyes. And he’s actually- _pretty_. Like, Marcel could be a nice-looking guy if he didn’t have all those “I want to get beat up” signs written all over his tacky wardrobe. Not to mention his _sensible shoes_.

Shit, now he’s just being mean. He feels terrible. Marcel isn’t all bad. Louis’ mum likes him for what it’s worth. She has even set them up in the basement lounge, giving them their own space for studying and whatnot.

It’s just that Louis isn’t into “studying” or “homework” no matter where it is. So maybe getting stuck with Marcel wasn’t such a terrible thing. He does seem to be doing a good job of... whatever they’re doing so far. And they do have an entire month to finish this project. So a half hour of work is clearly _plenty_ for now.

“Can we just- take a break?” Louis asks aloud. “I need a break.”

“Yeah, that sounds-,” Marcel says all a bit too high, then clears his throat and repeats, “That sounds fine.”

“Good,” Louis gets up for a stretch then sit back next to him.

Marcel closes his laptop and gently sets it on the table, “What did you um... have in mind?”

“Let’s just... chill,” Louis says. Although, _chilling_ probably isn’t even in Marcel’s vocabulary. “Forget about school for now. Just hang out, relax,” Louis repeats to make it clear.

“Yeah, we could... chill.”

The word sounds so weird coming from his lips, Louis can’t help but release a small laugh at him.

“Alright, help me with this,” Louis gets up off the couch and motions for Marcel to go to the other side.

“What are we-”

“We’re pulling out the bed,” Louis tells him, removing the cushions from the couch, and pulling out the iron frame of the pull-out bed within it.

“Oh.”

And that’s all he says. Marcel helps him set it up quickly and silently before taking a seat on one side of the bed. Louis joins him, sitting next to him, then grabs the remote for the television. He skims through a few channels before landing on some old 1980s movie he’s never seen before.

“Have you seen this one?” Louis asks, looking over at Marcel.

“No,” he looks back at him. And a bit to Louis’ surprise, this is the most relaxed he has ever seen Marcel in all his highschool years of knowing him. It’s a shame he has to dress and act so... whatever. He could have potential is all Louis is saying.

“Have you?” Marcel asks when Louis don’t reply.

“Oh,” Louis is drawn from his thoughts. “No- I haven’t.”

He quickly turns his head back to the movie.

It’s not like he’s unwashed or anything. Marcel is actually quite clean from what Louis has noticed. And he does smell nice so that’s always a bonus. The only thing about Marcel is that he’s just- different.

Like these two people in the movie, for instance. There’s obviously some awkward tension between the two. One of them is seemingly a bit more well off than the other. And they’re just trying to make it work out ― just like Marcel and Louis. They probably have their own lives and jobs and whatever, but they’re getting by and chatting and laughing and- _kissing_? This _cannot_ be one of those types of movies.

Louis gives a quick side-glance over to Marcel, not wanting to make it too obvious that he’s deliberately looking at him. He definitely seems a bit more uptight than he did a few moments ago.

But these kinds of movie scenes usually tend to last no longer than five minutes. Soon the killer will pop out, or someone’s boss will call, or there will be a knock on the door, and it will break the _entirely steamy makeout session_ they’re having on screen. But none of that has happened yet. And now they’re really just going at it.

Shit.

Louis readjusts himself in his seat, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable himself. But it would be even weirder if he changed the channel, right? Like, they’re both young adults. They can handle this. It’s not like they’ve never seen people making out in movies before. It’s not like they’re getting naked.

Fuck, they’re getting naked.

Louis hears Marcel clear his throat next to him. Quickly, as to cover it up. And for some reason this time Louis glances down to Marcel’s trousers and _god_. All of the air immediately leaves his lungs.

Marcel is fucking _turned on_. If he can help it or not.

Louis’ heart quickens in pace and his breathing becomes a bit more tense. Fucking Marcel is laying next to him and looking genuinely uncomfortable, trying to hide his sudden boner.

If it wasn’t awkward enough.

But, _shit_. Louis looks at him ― a bit less discreetly this time. He looks at the way he’s gripping the mattress next to him. The way he’s biting his plump lower lip, making it slightly more pink and swollen than it had been before. The way his eyebrows are furrowed in the tiniest form of angry concentration. The way his trousers have fucking tightened and he’s noticeably bulging out at his front.

And all of a sudden, Louis is truly the most unexpectedly horny he has ever been. Like _ever_.

Marcel turns his head and Louis’ breath hitches. He’s realized Louis has noticed and his big green eyes are like headlights.

“I-”

“It’s-”

Louis silently shifts closer to Marcel before grazing his hand over his belt buckle. Marcel shivers at his touch. Louis wants him. He can’t help but want him. He looks him in the eyes reassuringly and begins to undo his belt, zipping down his fly with care. Marcel is nervous as fuck. He’s almost shivering.

“Let me see it then,” Louis says in almost a whisper, looking up at him.

Marcel swallows nervously but doesn’t protest. Almost needing to, Louis tugs Marcel’s pants down his hips. There’s a huge bulge in his briefs. It’s like he’s getting harder by the second. Louis puts his hand over Marcel’s bulge, pressing his palm to it slightly. There’s already precum staining his briefs. Louis doesn’t want to tease him yet he still really fucking wants him.

Marcel stares at him, completely enamoured with his beautifully shocked doe eyes. Louis fixes his gaze on his bulge, gently pulling down his briefs, until he lays completely exposed right in front of him.

It’s a fucking sight, and way bigger than Louis had imagined. He’s almost in shock, but he grips him right away and starts jerking him off slowly and steadily. Marcel throws his head back immediately and moans, softly thrusting his hips up into Louis’ hand.

It takes Louis a moment to remember that he’s wanking off a virgin. Obviously Marcel is a virgin. Everybody knows Marcel is a virgin. Even people who have never met Marcel would expect him to be a virgin. That’s why he’s so completely enamoured with everything that is happening. And Louis is already getting him the fuck off with a simple handjob. It’s obvious he’s not going to last long.

Louis stops and looks at him before motioning his head down. Marcel simply continues to stare at him, absolutely captivated.

“Do you want me to?” Louis voices aloud.

Marcel instantly nods, his eyes the size of stars.

“Marcel...” Louis looks him up and down, licking his lips with his hand still on his cock. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I-” he chokes. “I w-want you to.”

Louis lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in and slowly begins to lower his head towards Marcel’s crotch. Marcel’s lips form a tiny breathless “oh my god” before Louis fully goes down on him.

Louis takes him right away without any teasing. He takes his length and god he’s big but he is determined to make him feel good. Louis’ mouth has made Marcel’s cock so unbearably hard he’s literally throbbing. And the small gasps coming from above Louis are doing nothing but turning him the fuck on.

Louis continues to take Marcel’s full length until he ends up gagging a little, causing a loud restrained moan to release from Marcel’s throat.

Fuck, Louis literally wants him more than ever.

He skillfully sucks Marcel off as he runs his free hand up his torso. It’s almost a surprise to find that Marcel is well fit. Louis’ hand stays lingering under his shirt and vest, stroking softly against his warm, smooth skin. If Louis could take off all Marcel’s clothes right now he would. If he could throat him deeper he would.

He’s getting so hard for him he’s practically rigid.

As Louis bobs his head up and down Marcel’s cock, he begins to feel up his smooth balls, adding in a gentle squeeze. And that does it for Marcel as he jerks upwards and almost yells, arching his back and straining his neck back in pleasure. He literally whines as he fills Louis’ mouth with his hot, hot bitter cum. Louis keeps Marcel’s head at the back of his throat until he’s finished his release, then he pulls back letting his flushed cock hit the cool air of the room.

Louis sits up looking Marcel in the eyes, and he makes sure to swallow his cum right in front of him, keeping their eyes locked. Marcel whimpers, but never removes his gaze from Louis’. And as soon as Louis swallows, Marcel lurches forward and their lips are immediately against each others’. Louis presses into his kiss as Marcel heatedly kisses him back, not caring if he’s tasting himself. Their tongues touch and Louis feels this unexpected electricity with him.

But he’s still so fucking hard, and even though Marcel has had his release Louis is still so incredibly horny for him. Louis presses his body into Marcel’s, sliding his hand up his warm fit torso, as Marcel impulsively sucks on Louis’ lower lip, catching him off guard. He had no idea someone like him could be that compelling and that forward. His urgency for the boy only pulls him in closer.

Louis nips on Marcel’s lower lip, making him groan and sending his hand to feel up the side of Louis’ waist, catching a little skin while he’s at it. Louis exhales hotly against Marcel’s soft and rather plump lips, pressing his forehead against his.

Sure, maybe Marcel’s glasses are in the way. And maybe he isn’t the best kisser. But the intense feelings Marcel is causing Louis are unreal.

He’s literally about ready to rip his shirt off for him right fucking now.

But as their lips are sliding together, Louis hears a bit of commotion coming from upstairs. They both pull back, hearts beating, and stare at each other with wide eyes. Marcel hastily redresses himself just in time before Louis’ mum makes her way downstairs to check up on them. They send her fake smiles and she’s content. And moments later she is back upstairs.

Because who wouldn’t trust harmless little Marcel.

One they are alone again, they both give off small laughs what with everything that has just happened between them.

“You know, I’ve never-” Marcel begins, but Louis cuts him off.

“I know,” he smiles softly.

“No, I mean-” Marcel furrows his brow adorably, trying to get his point across. “Not- not even a kiss.”

And that’s when Louis’ heart just melts. If it is possible to fall for someone this quickly, then that might just be what is happening. As strange and sudden as it all is.

Louis brings his hand up to rest on the side of Marcel’s visage and bring his lips to his own, kissing him genuinely.

“You’re not half bad,” Louis smiles serenely as he pulls back.

Louis comfortably cuddles up to Marcel, pulling the blankets over the two of them. They resume watching the movie with Marcel’s arm around Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ head buried deep in Marcel’s soft, warm neck. Marcel will place kisses on the top of the smaller boy’s head sweetly and unexpectedly throughout their break. And even once they get back to work it’s suddenly not so boring. Fucking _Marcel_ of all people has brought Louis an entirely new meaning to working in pairs.

Maybe there could be something... some _one_ to look forward to at school.

And then there’s always after.


End file.
